FanFiction: Come What May
COME WHAT MAY by Jelsalover3 on FanFiction I take a deep breath, standing in front of the floor length mirror. My sister, cousin and best friend stand behind me, smiling. "Do you guys really think I can do this?" I ask, surveying the floor length white gown that is tucked in until the waist, then flows out in almost a box pleat. My hair is cascading down my back in waves, a tiara the only thing holding my long veil. A train stretches behind me. My sister Anna twirls in her dark blue, knee length dress. "You love him don't you?" "Of course I do." I say, clutching my bouquet of blue and white roses. "Then you'll do fine." My cousin Punzie says. She brushes her dark brown bangs out of her eyes. "You can do this." "Aye. When you walk down that aisle, you'll know this is what you want." Merida says and she shakes her head of wild red curls. I let her keep her hair down, knowing that he would kill me if I didn't. I take another deep breath. "Ok." The music changes, and the three girls rush to find the groomsmen. Anna finds the best man Kristoff, her husband, and Punzie finds her husband Eugene and Merida grabs Aster (a.ka Bunny). The girls give me hugs and walk out in procession. It's now my turn. I take a deep breath and imagine Dad holding my arm, telling me he was proud. I walk out into the aisle. The people stand as I walk by. Everyone is hushed, and I turn my attention to Jack. My heart nearly stops. Jack's mouth drops open, and I feel the tips of my ears heat up and warmth floods my cheeks. I finally reach the altar, and Jack takes my hand. "You are so beautiful." He whispers. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." We personally asked the pastor, Nickolas North (a personal friend of Jack), to leave out the objections. We aren't going to let anything keep us apart. "The bride and groom have personally arranged their vows. Jack, you first." Jack takes a deep breath and faces me. "Elsa. I didn't know I could feel like this. After surviving a cold, dark life without purpose, I've finally found someone to live for. You are amazing. I will love you until my dying day. I promise." My eyes water. "I'm sorry." I sniff, wiping my eyes. "Ok." I breath. "My life seemed like there was no point. My parents are dead, and I was a social outcast. But now, the world seems like a more perfect place. I love you, Jack. Come what may, I will always love you." There is a collective "aww" from the audience. North smiles. "May I have the rings?" Anna's 6 year old son Olaf hands him the pillow. "Jack, repeat after me. I, Jackson Frost," Jack takes my ring and slides it on my finger. "I, Jackson Frost," "Take you, Elsa Winters, to be my wife," "Take you, Elsa Winters, to be my wife," "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold," "In sickness and in health," "In sickness and in health," "In prosperity and poverty," "In prosperity and poverty," "Till death do us part." "Till death do us part." "Now you, Elsa. I, Elsa Winters," "I, Elsa Winters," "Take you, Jackson Frost, to be my husband," "Take you, Jackson Frost, to be my husband," "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold," "In sickness and in health," "In sickness and in health," "In prosperity and poverty," "In prosperity and poverty," "Till death do us part." "Till death do us part." North smiles again. "By the power invested in me, it is my pleasure to announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack grins, and wraps his arms around me. "My favorite part." He spins me once, dips me and kisses me. ... At the reception, it is time for our first dance as a wedded couple. Jack takes me into his arms, and we sway to the music. "Never knew I could feel like this". Jack sings softly to "Come What May", the song we decided on for our dance. "Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day". I rest my head on his shoulder. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace". "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. " We sing together. "It all revolves around you". "And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide. But I love you (I love you) Until the end of time (until the end of time)" "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh, come what may, come what may. I will love you." "Oh I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day!" The music comes to and end, and the crowd of guests clap. I grin and Jack kisses me. "I love you so much." Jack murmurs. "I love you too." I say, kissing him again. Come what may, I swear I will love you until the day I die. The End. Used with Permission.